Flying Scotsman
Tender Engines |last_appearance = Enterprising Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Rufus Jones |name = Flying Scotsman |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |relative(s) = * Gordon * Lemberg * Pretty Polly * Gordon's brothers * Mallard * Spencer |affiliation = * National Railway Museum * Gordon |basis = [[wikipedia:LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman|LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman]] |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = * 28 * 24 |top_speed = 100 mph |designer(s) = Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s) = LNER Doncaster Works |year_built = February 24, 1923 |year_rebuilt = 1947, 2006 |visited_sodor = 1967, 2016 |number = 4472 60103 1472 502 103 |railway = * Great Northern Railway * London and North Eastern Railway * British Railways |owner(s) = * Alan Pegler * William McAlpine * Tony Marchington * National Railway Museum |retired = 14 January 1963 }} Flying Scotsman, an LNER Class A3 Pacific, is the last of Gordon's brothers. He holds the record for being the first engine to officially run at 100 mph. In addition, Flying Scotsman has been described as the world's most famous steam locomotive. He got his name because he ran from London, England all the way to Edinburgh, Scotland. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1967, Flying Scotsman came to Sodor to cheer up his only surviving brother, Gordon. He had two tenders at the time he arrived, causing Henry to feel jealous. During his visit, he got on well with most of the Fat Controller's Engines and took charge of "the Limited" in place of Bear when Henry rescued both him and 199 as both diesels failed. After his visit, Flying Scotsman left with his enthusiasts when the Fat Controller announced that steam engines will still be at work on the North Western Railway. Gordon later said that Flying Scotsman told him about the Silver Jubilee. ''Thomas & Friends'' Flying Scotsman (his name is not mentioned) visits Sodor and his two tenders appeared emerging out of Knapford Harbour station. The engines admired his two tenders (except Henry), which the Fat Controller said were due to long distances between coaling depots. Flying Scotsman is not referred to by name and Gordon does not appear to recognise him. Much later, Flying Scotsman met Thomas at Vicarstown station, where he told him and Gordon that he had been invited to participate in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland. At the show, he saw Gordon in his streamlined form and was shocked, but still started to tease Gordon. He later competed in the Great Race, alongside Gordon, Spencer, Axel and Etienne. During the race, Flying Scotsman tried to warn Gordon that he was overheating, but Gordon paid no attention to him until his boiler had burst and he could not finish the race. Despite trying hard to win, he finished the race fourth. At the end of the Great Railway Show, Flying Scotsman and Gordon returned to the yard, where he admitted to Gordon that his view on Sudrian engines had improved since their race. Flying Scotsman was the first engine to encounter Ace and had to avoid him running on the tracks instead of the road. Later that day, when Thomas tricked Gordon into taking his fish trucks for him at the back of the express, Flying Scotsman commented on the smell, jokingly wondering whether it was coming from Gordon or the fish. When Rebecca was new to Sodor, she arrived too early at Vicarstown and almost took his passengers by mistake. Flying Scotsman questioned who was behind him, sarcastically thinking it was Gordon. He then preceded to tease Gordon, calling him "little brother". Later that same evening, Flying Scotsman arrived back at Vicarstown, and called Gordon "little brother" again. In result Rebecca commented how she thought Gordon may be a bit bigger, leaving Flying Scotsman stunned. Personality In the Railway Series, Gordon was happy to see Flying Scotsman when he came to Sodor. Flying Scotsman proved popular with the engines, however, did spark a little jealousy with Henry, who proved envious of his two tenders. He provided Gordon and the others reassurance at a time when steam on the Mainland was officially being abolished in favour of modern diesel traction. In the television series, Flying Scotsman is a polite and proud engine; however he can be pompous and somewhat smug, like his brother Gordon. Despite being friendly with Thomas and giving him a pep talk, he thought that no famous engines came from Sodor and indicated that he viewed Sudrian engines with low expectations. He later changed his mind after seeing the Sudrian engines competing at the Great Railway Show, realising they were made of "sterner stuff" than he initially believed. Additionally, after meeting Rebecca for the second time, her opinion on the "little brother" status left something he never expected while giving Gordon a big laugh at the same time. Scotsman has a common sibling relationship with Gordon, and enjoys teasing him, referring to him as his "little brother" to annoy him, using his catchphrase as his own, or bragging about being invited to the Great Railway Show. He does care for him though, as shown when Gordon was overheating during the race and Flying Scotsman urgently warned him to stop. Technical Details Real-life History Flying Scotsman is based upon the real locomotive of the same name, an A1 (later A3) Pacific built on the 23rd of February, 1923 for the London and North Eastern Railway (LNER) at Doncaster Works, to a design by Sir Nigel Gresley. In 1928, it pulled the LNER's first non-stop 'Flying Scotsman' service between London and Edinburgh, equipped with a specially-built corridor tender allowing its crew to be changed mid-journey. Flying Scotsman set two world records for steam traction, initially becoming the first steam locomotive to be officially authenticated at reaching 100 miles per hour (160.9 km/h) on 30th November 1934. While in preservation, it later set a record for the longest non-stop run by a steam locomotive, where it ran 422 miles (approximately 679 km) on 8th August 1989 during its tour of Australia. As of 2019, Flying Scotsman is owned by the National Railway Museum, and can be found hauling main line railtours and visiting heritage railways across the United Kingdom. File:FlyingScotsmaninthe1930s.png|Flying Scotsman in LNER service File:TherealFlyingScotsman.JPG|Flying Scotsman in preservation Livery In the Railway Series, Flying Scotsman is painted in LNER Apple Green livery with black and white lining, black frames with red lining, red-backed nameplates and crests on his cabsides. Each of his tenders has "LNER" (first) or his number "4472" (second) painted on their sides in yellow lettering. This livery is based on a variation of the Apple Green livery worn by the real Flying Scotsman during the late-1960s, the same time period in which he first appeared in the Railway Series. In the television series, Flying Scotsman's livery is largely similar to that in the Railway Series, but with several differences. His cylinder covers are painted black with red lining, instead of green with white lining, and the outside of his frames is plain red. Flying Scotsman's front bufferbeam in the television series is also missing several details, including his number and extra lining. Additionally, the lining on his tenders varies between his appearances in the model and CGI series. Flying Scotsman's cabsides in the television series also have his number painted on them instead of the crests, as well as extra lining which is not present on the real locomotive's Apple Green livery. Appearances Railway Series= and Little Western * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Fire-Engine * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece and Trouble on the Line * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1979 - Annual * 1980 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection }} |-| Television Series= * 'Series 22' - Confusion Without Delay * 'Series 23' - The Other Big Engine Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * The Great Race - The Shooting Star Is Coming Through and Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion Learning Segments * Guess Who? Puzzles Videos * 2016 - The Flying Scotsman * 2018 - Meet Ace of Australia! and Still the Best of Friends A scrapped model of one of Flying Scotsman's tenders can be seen as Thomas backs into the siding near James in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. }} |-|Other Media= Books * 1995 - Tender Engines * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection, Off to the Races! , The Good Sport, The Great Railway Show, The Great Race, The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Videos * 2005 - Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! Audio Files Whistle Trivia * He was intended to have a larger role in Tender Engines; however, due to high build costs, the modelling crew could not afford to build the entire engine. *His double tenders are incorrectly depicted with six wheels each, although his basis has eight wheels. *In the CGI series, he can move his smoke deflectors backwards and forwards, a feature which is not present on the real Flying Scotsman. *Scotsman's whistle was originally used for Neville. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Hornby * Trading Cards * Wood Quotes External Link * https://www.flyingscotsman.org.uk/ * https://twitter.com/rufusjones1/status/842441705232175106 de:Der fliegende Schotte es:Escocés Volador pl:Latający Szkot he:פליינג סקוטסמן hu:Repülő Skót ja:フライング・スコッツマン Category:4-6-2 Category:Featured Articles Category:National Railway Museum Category:Other railways Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Visitors